The Five Heirs
by eragon13579
Summary: A boy discovers the world of magic and meets new people, learns new things, has dangerous adventures, and discovers what it means to be an Heir. Especially when its the Heir of Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent world of Harry Potter or make any money off this story. This applies for all future chapters as well.

Prologue  
"And so it shall be as a great Evil rises, the Five Heirs shall reveal themselves and all shall change in the world and the blood shall fall..."  
Merlin sighed as he was asked the inevitable question of what his prophecy meant. "I am uncertain but I assume it means that a great evil shall rise sometime in the future and five people who are Heirs shall vanquish it with great difficulty." He responded. Salazar Slytherin snorted in derision. "Well that much is obvious, but as always Godric just can't think for himself...damn Gryffindors." Godric opened his mouth angrily but was cut off by Helga Hufflepuff. "Honestly can't you two get along for five minutes?" She asked. Rowena laughed and said, "Obviously not based on past experiences. Maybe we should just let them fight like schoolboys while us adults figure out what to do." Merlin cut in "Can we get back to the point please? I would hate to have to repeat lesson number one." The Four looked at him with horror. Godric said, "No thanks Merlin, I think we're good." They all nodded vigorously. Merlin chuckled. "Very well let us discuss our options." An hour later the Four left and Merlin sighed thinking about the horrors the future was likely to hold...


	2. Revelations

**Chapter One-Revelations**  
Anthony woke to the sound of a very loud crack that seemed to come from outside. Anthony was a eleven year old boy with what his parents deemed to be a very active imagination. What it was in actuality was that he seemed to be able to make things happen that shouldn't be happening. Like once when he was three he turned a snail into a lizard, sensed that it didnt like the change very much, and changed it back. When he told his Dad he got told that he must be imagining things, but by the time he was six Anthony knew that he was different. The problem was everytime they asked him to demonstrate he got nervous and couldn't do it. Lately he had even been having strange dreams about some guy called Merlin who told him that he must train his abilities to perfection and that Merlin would help him out. Anthony couldn't decide if he was going crazy or whatever, he just needed a break. Fate, however decided not to grant him one as Head Mistress Minerva Mcgonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just apparated to his front door, which, incidently, is what caused the extremely loud crack. Anthony looked out his window and noticed a strict looking old woman with weird clothing and her hair done up in a very proper bun. She had a stern expression as she walked up to the front door and knocked three times. Anthony got up wondering what she was here for. He opened the door and politely asked "May I help you ma'am?" Her expression softened a bit and she replied "You most certainly can young man. I am here on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to inform you that you have been accepted into our school." Now Anthony may have been young but he was a very bright boy. As soon as she said Witchcraft and Wizardry he knew that this school was where he belonged. He calmly asked "Would you like to come in and have a seat?" She raised her eyebrows and commented "You don't seem to be surprised Mr. Payne." He replied "Considering I have been actively using magic since I three its not much of a surprise although it does explain what I have been doing and assured me that I am not the only one that can do it." She said "You can't possibly have been doing it consciously without a wand." He raised and eyebrow pointed at a snail and with a snap of his fingers it turned into a lizard and with another snap back into a snail. "I like to think that I can Head Mistress." He said softly.  
She gaped for a second before collecting her wits and saying "That shouldn't be possible. No one can do wand-less magic... at least no one since Albus and he couldn't do it until after he finished school." She finished quietly. Anthony motioned to the couch and said "Have a seat and I'll get us some water." She sat down and sipped gratefully from the cup he handed her. Anthony said "I don't get why I can do magic and yet my parents can't. Is it possible that I have magical ancestors but it simply skipped a couple generations?" She replied "Its certainly possible and I suppose we can find out with a genealogy test but its more likely you're simply muggleborn." Anthony nodded and said "I'd like to find out but now that i think about it, how am I supposed to get materials for school. I don't think there would be magic supplies in the muggle world."She responded "Well if you do have magical ancestors then you may have an account at the wizard's bank which you can access to spend in Diagon Alley which is one of the most famous wizarding streets. If not there are student loans and scholarships you can access." Anthony nodded. "Okay...but how am I going to get to the wizarding bank or diagon alley when i don't have any idea where they are?" He asked. "I will take you tomorrow if it's alright." She replied. "Okay...what time will we be going?" "How about ten o'clock?" she replied. "Thats fine." Anthony grinned and said "Wait until my parents find out about this! Overactive imagination...Ha!" Mcgonagall smiled and said "Very well Mr. Payne, I will see you tomorrow." Before she could leave however, Anthony's mom walked in and exclaimed "Who is this?" Anthony grinned and replied cheekily "Proof." His mom just looked confused and asked "Proof?" Anthony grinned and said "Proof that i don't just have an overactive imagination...i'm a wizard!" His mom looked to Mcgonagall for confirmation and she nodded. His mom yelled "Steve! Get out here now! You're not gonna believe this!" Anthony's Dad came running out of his bedroom and asked "What's all the commotion about?" Anthony grinned cheekily and said "You owe me $100...I'm a wizard!" Steve groaned and said "Enough already magic just is no-" He cut off as Anthony turned a bottle of water into a rat and back. Anthony smirked at the stunned look on his dad's face and said "I'm sorry but i didn't catch that, please say it again?" Steve asked "So if you really can do all of this stuff why didn't you ever show us?"  
Anthony replied with a sheepish smile "Whenever i tried i got too nervous about what your reactions would be that I couldn't do it." Mcgonagall cleared her throat and said "I really must be leaving now. I will pick you up tomorrow at ten Mr. Payne." Anthony nodded and said "It was nice meeting you Head Mistress." She smiled and said "You as well Mr. Payne." And with that she aparated away with a loud crack." Anthony looked at his parents with a smug smirk and said "Where's my $100?" The next day at exactly ten o'clock Anthony heard a loud crack outside his window. Anthony ran to the door and opened it to allow the Head Mistress of Hogwarts inside. "Hello professor. How are you?" he asked. "I am well and how about yourself? If you go tell you parents we're leaving we can be on our way." Anthony grinned and said "In that case i'm doing excellent!" Anthony's mom came out and said "Here is your spending money. $100 and don't waste it all in one store." Anthony said happily "I won't!" Mcgonagall offered Anthony her arm and said lets be on our way. grab my arm and i'll aparate us outside of Gringotts." He grabbed her arm and with a loud crack they were standing outside of the one and only wizards bank Gringotts. Upon seeing the wizards bank Anthony let out a faint "Wicked!" Mcgonagall smiled and said "Welcome to the wizarding world Mr. Payne" Anthony could only stare as he was led inside to the front desk. "We'd like to do a blood analysis test please." The goblin said "Very well Mr.?" "My name is Anthony Payne sir." The goblin looked faintly surprised and said "Very well Mr. Payne. Follow me please." They followed him to a chamber where they met another goblin who said "You need a blood analysis am I correct?" Anthony looked at him and replied "Yes please if its not too much trouble." The goblin looked startled at being addressed so politely but said "Very well. Take this dagger and run it over your palm. Then drip the blood into this bowl and the cut will heal itself." Anthony grinned and said "Cool." He took the dagger and quickly cut himself and dripped the blood into the bowl. He handed the dagger back and said "What happens next?" The goblin answered "Now I pour the contents of the bowl onto this piece of parchment and we'll see your ancestry." He did so, looked at the parchment for a while and the sucked in a breath sharply. "Well, well Mr. Payne. It seems you are a direct descendant of the Great Merlin himself."  
Anthony exclaimed "Hey thats the name of the guy that i've been dreaming about for the past month. He's been teaching me things that i'm always able to do when i wake up. I thought I was going crazy or something." Mcgonagall gaped at him for a few seconds and then seemingly realized it and closed her mouth. "It seems you're even more extraordinary than i thought Mr. Payne." The goblin bowed and said "Well Lord Emrys, are you ready to accept your inheritance?" Anthony grinned and said "what's with the Lord talk? I'm only eleven years old!" The goblin replied "Well if you wish to claim your inheritance then you will become Lord Emrys." Anthony said "That's just awesome! I think i will claim my inheritance please." "Very well milord. Just put on this ring and if it accepts you the key to merlins vault will appear." Anthony did so and was instantly surrounded by a golden glow. He grabbed the key out of the air and the glow slowly faded away. He was now holding himself with a more confident air and said "Well it seems that my dreams were true after all. Can you show me to the Emrys vault please?" "Of course Lord Emrys." They followed the goblin to the highest security vault they had and Anthony opened it and his jaw hit the floor. There was galleons and books and weapons and potion ingredients and so much more everywhere! Anthony felt drawn to a sword and dagger combo that seemed to glow faintly. The sword was a hand-and-a-half sword of medium length and width and had diamonds in the hilt and blade was carved to look like a phoenix was wrapped around it, as was the sheath. The dagger was a long dagger almost the size of a short sword and it curved slightly made for slashing not stabbing. It had a lone diamond in the bottom of the hilt. They were next to a semi-thick sword belt with spots for both of them. Anthony put the belt on and attached the weapons to it. There was a flash of flame a phoenix appeared on his shoulder and greeted him. *Hello young master. My name is Blaze and I am now your familiar.* Anthony heard him in his head and thought back *How did you get here? That was most impressive. I think we will get along quite well and i'll be sure to take good care of you.* Blaze let out some cheerful singing that lifted everyone's spirits. *It is a phoenix way of teleportation that comes in handy as no magic can prevent it.* Anthony thought back *Wicked* Anthony grinned at the others and said "He says his name is Blaze and that he's my new familiar." Mcgonagall exclaimed "He can talk?" Anthony replied "Not really it's more like thought-speak."  
Blaze sang a note of agreement. Anthony looked around and said "I need something to put some gold in." The goblin wordlessly handed him a sack and Anthony said "Is there some way i can take some of these books with me?" The goblin said "Put them in the bag milord there is an undetectable extension charm on it." Anthony grinned and said "Thanks." Anthony set about picking up different books and putting the more interesting looking ones in his bag. He also put about 1000 galleons in it. He said "That should be all for now. I think i'll keep the sword and dagger with me. Merlin taught me how to fight with a sword very expertly. I think with a little work I can incorporate the dagger into my fighting." Mcgonagall said "Very well let us go buy your school things." They left Gringotts and picked up his school supplies and ended up at Olivanders Wand shop. Mr. Olivander appeared and said "Let us see which wand chooses you Mr...I'm afraid i don't know your name..." Anthony replied "My name is Anthony Payne." "Well Mr. Payne try this wand." Many wands later he pulled out a wand made of Grand Oak and Phoenix Feather which Anthony instantly was attracted to. When he took it he glowed gold for a few seconds. When he stopped glowing he transfigured a pencil into a vase and back and laughed happily. Then he realized that Mr. Olivander was staring at him with disbelief. Anthony said "I've been consciously doing magic since I was 3 Mr. Olivander." He gaped in disbelief. Head Mistress Mcgonagall spoke up "It's true. When I went to pick him up he knew he was a wizard yet didn't know that there were other wizards. He said when he was 3 years old he tranfigured a snail into a lizard and back. He did it again to prove he was magic to his parents. I was just as surprised as you are." Mr. Olivander said "Is that so...That will be 10 galleons for the wand by the way." Anthony paid him and they left him softly saying "Curiouser and curiouser..." When they dropped him off at home Mcgonagall gave him his ticket and said "Well I will see you at school Mr. Payne." Anthony nodded. "See you there Professor." With that she left him pondering how he was supposed to find a platform that didn't exist. He chuckled softly and said quietly to himself "Well isn't that a puzzler."


End file.
